Brown and Smith
by The Original Ruth
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Claudia Brown has swtiched worlds with Jennifer Lewis and ended up in the TARDIS. What adevntures will herself and the Doctor get up to? 10/Claudia, Nick/Claudia Bad Summary. Claudia instead of Donna.
1. Chapter 1

**The ARC ****only ****exists in Pete's World ****not ****the Doctor's. Anomalies only exist in Pete's world as well. Claudia takes Donnas place in Doctor Who just so you know. Also the white lights are the cracks in time in Series 5 of Doctor Who. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: ****All characters belong to the BCC and ITV respectfully.**

**o.O.o**

_**Pete's World, **__**17th of March 2007, 5.36 p.m.**_

Claudia Brown stood in the Forest of Dean waiting for Nick Cutter to appear back out of the anomaly. She could hear Connor and Stephen talking nearby and Abby and Lester bickering over some creature Abby had kept in her flat.

She ran her hands across her face. God she was tired. Her reflection in the mirror earlier on had really freaked her out. She knew it was just a fragment of her imagination but still, it was terrifying. She felt a sudden pain at the back of her head and heard Connor go 'Oops.'

She turned around to give out to Connor for hitting her with a pen but instead, she was enveloped in a bright light.

_**Doctor's World, 17**__**th**__** of March 2007, 5.36 p.m.**_

Jenny Lewis walked down the isle her face full of proper happiness. She gazed down the isle looking intently at Mark. Her husband-to-be Mark. He had a smile that filled his whole face.

She was truly happy. She gripped her father's arm tighter and pulled him towards Mark. That's why she was the only one who got enveloped in the white light.

The last thing she heard was "JENNY!"

**Doctor's World, 17****th**** of March 2007, 5.39 p.m.**

"What?" She heard a voice ask from behind her. Presuming it was Connor or Stephen, Claudia opened her eyes to tell them to quieten down because she had a pounding headache. But instead, when she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a man wearing a brown pin-stripe suit, blue shirt, tie and red converse. He was tall and skinny with tousled brown hair. He had a confused look on his face.

Claudia looked around and screamed. She wasn't in the Forest of Dean anymore, in fact, she didn't know where she was. There were big pillars backed in coral coloured lights. There was a big console … thing in the centre of the room. It was led up to by steps. There was a chair beside the console which the lanky man was standing beside.

"Ow! Don't scream, please. Just don't scream." The man exclaimed covering his ears for effect while watching her.

"Who are you?" She asked. He still had a confused expression on his face but removed his hands from his ears. "Where am I?"

"What?" He said again.

"What the hell is this place?" She demanded.

"You can't do that I wasn't …" he started "We're in flight … That is … That is psychically impossible. How did … How did?"

"Tell me where I am," She demanded. "I demand you tell me right now, where I am!"

"You're inside the TARDIS." He said disbelievingly.

"What?" She asked.

"The TARDIS." He breathed examining her like she was some frog who needed dissecting.

"What?" She asked again raising her voice.

"The TARDIS!" He said again more exasperated now.

"THE WHAT?" Her voice now more risen.

"It's called the TARDIS."

"That's not even a proper word," She fired at him. "You're just saying things."

"How did you get in here?" He asked curiously.

"Obviously when you kidnapped me," She shouted at him. "Who was it? Who's paying you? Was it Helen? Oh my God she really hates me. This has got Helen written all over it."

"Who the hell is Helen?" He asked completely pulling off the innocent look.

"Your best friend." She exclaimed.

"Hold on," He started. "Wait a minute what are you dressed like that for?" He asked. Claudia looked down and saw she was wearing a wedding dress. Wait a minute, A WEDDING DRESS? She engaged to someone let alone marrying them.

She looked up at him and stared at him. She blinked and said "I've no idea," she murmured. That caught his attention. "One minute I was in the Forest of Dean and now, thanks to you and Helen, I'm here. What have you done?"

He moved towards the console pulling levers and pressing buttons. "I haven't done anything!" He shot back.

"I will sue you!" She said. "I will sue the living backside off yah!" She shouted at him. He kept on pulling levers and pressing buttons.

She turned and saw a door. Rushing towards it she heard her kidnapper shout "NO WAIT A MINUTE, WAIT A MINUTE!" She ignored him and pulled the doors open and stared out. It was so beautiful and defiantly not Earth.

She felt him approach her from behind but she didn't move. "You're in space." He said standing behind her. Space? SPACE? Anomalies now bloody SPACE?

"Outer Space." He said coming up to stand beside her. "This is my space … ship." He finished.

_Oh my God! A BLOODY SPACE SHIP! Oh God my head hurts._She thought.

"It's called the TARDIS." He murmured.

She said the first thing that came to mind, "How am I breathing?" 

"The TARDIS is protecting us." He said looking at her. But she continued to look at the beautiful swirls and stars. It was truly beautiful.

"Who are you?" She asked serious this time. Claudia wanted to go home. Not be on a bloody spaceship. She wanted to be at home. To curl up on the sofa and watch Corrie.

"I'm the Doctor." He said. "You?"

"Claudia." She murmured. "Claudia Brown."

**o.O.o**

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Review so I can update.**

**Sorry Claudia's a bit OOC but she did just turn up in a space ship.**

**Review,**

**Ruth xxx**


	2. Authors Note

**Okay, I haven't updated any of my fics in ages. And there's a reason. About a month ago, my granddad died. And I haven't been able to write since. Before my granddad's death, there was exams and my holiday to Spain. So I will be updating some my multi-chapter fics as soon as possible. Check underneath for the fic and the info your looking for.**** Also my name has changed to 'The Original Ruth'. And some of these fics, are mine just made on my other account lucea86.**

**Written In The Stars [WITS] (Doctor Who) –**_ Chapter Two will be up sometime next week. _

**My Past Is My Future [MPIMF] (Doctor Who) –**_ On Hiatus until further notice. As much as I love this fic, I need to get my other ones finished. Sorry._

**Reflection (Primeval) –**_ On Hiatus until further notice. I have serious writer's block for this fic, sorry._

**When the Stars Shone Red [WTSSR] (Primeval) –**_ Chapter Two will be up soon. I am half way through the third chapter :) Then it will be on a two week hiatus as I am trying to finish WITS and FH._

**When Yesterday Comes [WYC] (Primeval) –**_ Chapter Four & Five will be up as soon as possible then this fic will be on a two week hiatus._

**Forgetting Home [FH] (Primeval) –**_ I am restarting this fic with a beta-reader. I will be mainly focusing on this fic as I have many ideas for it._

**Brown & Smith (Doctor Who & Primeval Crossover) - **_Also on Hiatus. Will be updated after I finish WITS._

**Marks & Scars (Mortal Instruments) - **_Chapter One, Two and Three will be up in the next week or so._

**Coming Home (PRIMEVAL) - **_On Hiatus as well. Sorry_

**Thank you for being so patient. I promise that all hiatuses fics will be updated as soon as I'm finished Forgetting Home and Written In The Stars.**


End file.
